fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 9 (Bluetiger0824's Edition)
This page is a page made by Bluetiger0824. Do not edit without permission unless you are fixing grammatical errors or adding categories. If so, explain them in the edit summary. Mario Kart 9 is a game going to be released in TBA 2019 for the Nintendo Switch. It is going to be the 10th instalment in the Mario Kart series and the 13th if including the arcade games. Gameplay The gameplay is basically the same as the other instalments. It features driving on ground, underwater and in the air. Anti-gravity also returns too, but only in really little courses. Coins can be collected in a race too, and every coin increases the kart's speed by 1%. There is no limit of how many coins a racer can collect during a race. Double Item Boxes also return too, having the ability to hold up to 2 items at a time. Now vehicle parts and even items can be upgraded too by collecting coins. Amiibo can be also used too, and can be used to unlock Mii costumes. Powersliding returns charges automatically, and there is an additional level of mini-turbos with sparks. This is called an Ultra mini-turbo. CPUs may play as unlockable characters, even when the player haven't unlocked them. This is the point spread comparison for Mario Kart 9. Game Modes Grand Prix Players race in a 4-cup race against some CPUs. The available engine class at the start are , (NEW), , and . To unlock and , the player must complete and obtain all gold trophies on all cups in engine class. To unlock , the player must complete and obtain all gold trophies on all cups in either or . Time Trial Players race in a solo with a Triple Mushroom given at the start. The player can choose to race with a ghost (which will be half-transparent, can cannot be effected by the racing player's movements) or not to race with a ghost. The players can post their best times online. The players can also race with other players around the world with their best times in ghost mode. Time Trial can be only played on , unless the player has unlocked . If the player wants to play Time Trials on another engine class, the player should press the X button. VS Race Compete in races just for fun. The players can choose the engine class, CPU difficulty, having teams, what type of items, number of laps, and the number of races. Coins can be still collected in this mode. Missions The player needs to complete a bunch of missions to earn rewards, such as coins. Here is the list of Missions. The player must play as a specific character, but the kart customisation is the player's choice. Battle All battle modes will have a 3 minute time limit except . Some battle modes are unlockable. Balloon Battle The most basic battle mode in the game. Players start with 5 balloons. Then, players should start using their items and attack others, and when hit an item or go out of bounds, the player will lose a balloon. When players successfully hits another player using their items, the player being hit will lose a a balloon, while the player who attacked the another player will earn a point. When the players lose all the balloons, then the player will die. The points will still remain, but the player can still drive around as a ghost and attack other live players, but points will not be added. Shine Thief Another type of battle mode. Players will need to get the Shine located randomly in the stage and hold it for 30 seconds (45 seconds in team mode). If the shine holder gets hit by an item or being touched by another player, the shine holder will lose the shine, but the timer will not be restarted. (If a player held the shine for 23 seconds and lose it, and when the player picks up the shine again, then the timer will start from 24) The game ends once one of the players had held the shine for 30 seconds. While holding the shine, the shine holder's speed will be slightly reduced. Coin Runners The third type of battle mode. 50 coins will be spawned onto the stage. The players must hold the most number of coins when the timer reaches 0. When the player gets hit by an item, the player will lose 5 coins. (unless the player being hit doesn't have 5 coins. In this condition the player will lose of of the player's coins) Sometimes a will appear, and those red coins worth 3 normal coins. When the time is up, the player with the most coins win the game. Bob-omb Blast The only unlockable battle mode. Players need to hit other players with bob-ombs. Bob-ombs can be obtained through item boxes. Once the player has hit another player, the attatcker will get a point, while the player being hit will lose a point. By the end, the player with the most points is the winner. This battle mode can be unlocked by completing all cups in the 50cc engine class. Online Worldwide Players race with random players around the world. The racers are sorted into groups, and the players in the same group will need to compete with others for VR. Sometimes, if there is not enough people in a group, two groups will combine into one. The engine class depends on the player's VR. If players have 0-999 VR, 100cc is set. When players have 1000-2999 VR, either 100cc or 150cc is set. When players have 3000-999999 VR, either 150cc, 200cc, Mirror, or Reverse is set. Regional Same as Worldwide, but players can only race with other players in his/her region. Friends Players can create a friend group with a 10-digit code and let the others enter. The rules are the same as Worldwide, only there is no extra groups in the friend group. Tournament Players can create a tournament with custom rules, like the engine class and CPU difficultly, number of races, etc. If the tournament containes DLC Tracks, the player can't play the DLC Tracks, but it will show a live highlight reel for the player to watch. This is the points spread comparison for tournaments. Characters Starting Characters Unlockable Characters DLC Characters TBA Colour Skins When purchasing all DLC packs, then there will be some skin tones for some specific characters. More coming soon... Rival Order These are the rival orders for each character. For example, Bowser will always appear in a Grand Prix when playing as Mario. Only the starting and unlockable characters have rival orders, and DLC characters will VS with random rivals each race. If in Multiplayer, if the players play as Mario and Baby Peach, the rivals will be always P1's rivals. (Bowser and Luigi) Rival Order (GP) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2019 Category:Nintendo Network Category:Home Console Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Online Games Category:Articles under Construction Category:Racing Games Category:Bluetiger0824's Games Category:Fan Games